


Heat of the Moment

by nadachan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batjokes, Ficlet, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, short-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/pseuds/nadachan
Summary: Alternate version of the graveyard scene from 4x20.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> i just want yall to know my nygmobblepot figurines are t-posing on either side of my laptop. blessing or curse idk.

Bruce had his arms locked tight around Jeremiah. One held his midsection, while the other restrained his shoulders. Jeremiah was struggling against him, crying; he knew Bruce was trying to help him. He desperately wanted to overcome it.  
"Jeremiah, breathe! You can fight it. It's me, Bruce. I'm here. I've got you..." Bruce's voice was firm, but reassuring. Jeremiah's breath hitched. The soothing tone brought him back for a moment, just long enough to feel the warmth in Bruce's touch. He felt his breath on his ear, suddenly twisting himself around and embracing him tightly. Bruce let out a sigh of relief as Jeremiah's hands gripped the back of his shirt, clinging to him for dear life. Jeremiah let go and held Bruce's face in his hands. Bruce held eye contact, taking in as much of this moment as he could, unsure if it would last.  
They stayed like this a while, Bruce moving his hands down to rest around Jeremiah's waist. Slowly, Jeremiah inched his face closer to Bruce's.  
It happened in the blink of an eye. Before Bruce had any time to think, he found his lips locked with Jeremiah's. He immediately kissed back, not realizing it until he felt Jeremiah bite his lower lip gently. His mind was screaming at him that this wasn't right, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of this boy. Jeremiah's arms rested on Bruce's shoulders as he slid his hands into his suit jacket and around his waist again. Bruce reached up and unbuttoned the blazer the rest of the way, letting it fall from Jeremiah's shoulders and onto the ground. Jeremiah broke the kiss for a moment, their faces less than an inch apart. He leaned back in, moving lower and placing his lips under Bruce's ear. Bruce shivered as Jeremiah began planting kisses down the side of his neck, loosening his tie bit by bit to expose as much skin as possible.  
Normally, Bruce would have protested. He didn't know why he wasn't now. All he knew was that, for whatever reason, he wanted to see where this led. He didn't want to stop feeling like this, whatever this was.  
Jeremiah stopped at the base of Bruce's neck and bit down gently. He heard Bruce's failed attempt to stifle a sudden, shaky breath. He bit a little harder, eliciting an audible whimper and making Bruce pull Jeremiah closer. He felt Jeremiah shift his weight, lowering them to the ground slowly. Bruce was leaning back on his hands, Jeremiah on his lap, legs on either side of him. He watched him remove his glasses and unbutton his shirt halfway, heart pounding. Jeremiah rested his arms on Bruce's shoulders once more, leaning in and connecting their lips again. Bruce moved his hands to cling to Jeremiah's hips. It was taking all of his willpower to refrain from thrusting up, desperate to relieve some of the heat building inside him. Jeremiah must have been feeling the same; almost by accident, he rolled his hips down, grinding against Bruce's. Overwhelmed by the sudden friction, Bruce let a loud, shaky moan escape his throat. His hips moved on their own, arching up to meet Jeremiah's, which he guided down. He felt Jeremiah smile into the kiss, knocking him back the rest of the way and onto his back. Jeremiah grabbed Bruce's arms and restrained them over his head, keeping a steady rhythm with his hips. Bruce quickly caught on, wrapping his legs around the taller boy and breaking the kiss to expose his neck. Jeremiah took the hint, placing his mouth on Bruce's neck and leaving bruises and bitemarks in very visible places. Bruce's moans and whimpers were constant now, increasing in volume with each thrust. His mouth hung open as they became screams, making it obvious to Jeremiah that he was close.  
"Hff... F-fuck! Mhh... _Mhh! _"__  
As Bruce was finally pushed over the edge, Jeremiah quickly locked their lips again to silence him, albeit to no avail.  
"Jeremiah... Jeremi- _Ahh-!"_  
The last word caught in Bruce's throat, leaving him shaking breathlessly in Jeremiah's touch. He broke the kiss and looked up at him, unable to move or speak.  
God, his eyes were hot.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to anime songs while writing this


End file.
